Curse of the Furby
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Bumblebee buys a Furby, need I say much more? Humour attempt. Now with final chapter. Hehe bless their little cottons.
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the Furby

Plot Summary – Bumblebee buys a Furby, as he's curious about them.

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers – or Furby's – and it's all copyright to Hasbro and Paramount. This is purposefully for fun and no money is being made out of it.

Genre – Humour

Author's Note – This is a random silly idea that came into my head when the Furby truck was destroyed in order to protect the group. Also this is my first Transformers fiction so it may be a bit strange but hopefully amusing.

Sam didn't know quite what to make of this little situation. Normally when a package arrived at the door requiring a signature it was something that he had ordered and borrowed his mothers credit card to pay for. Plus his name would not randomly have the letter 'B' in the middle either which could mean only one thing. What on earth had his car ordered from the Internet? It puzzled him somewhat as the box was not particularly large was easy enough to carry so that ruled out any mechanical parts.

For some reason, Sam did not like the way his thoughts were leading him towards a certain truck that had been destroyed in the battle.

Opening the garage door, Sam frowned at the yellow Chevy which appeared quite innocent and offline – having been around the Transformers for a few months now it had been relatively easy to pick up their descriptions of various activates. Closing the door again, as his parents would get rather freaked out that he was talking to his car, Sam placed the box down and tapped the bonnet in order to wake him up, "Bee?"

There came a sound like a groan from some part of the engine then a slight movement, which could have been interpreted as a yawn, "Hmm?" came a scratchy sounding voice still full of sleep.

Sam indicated the box, "What the heck did you order from e-bay?"

Instantly the car was wide awake, slightly revving his engine and almost knocking into the door but just calming down enough to stop in time, "It finally arrived?" the chirpiness was quite addictive and Sam couldn't help but laugh even though he had no clue as to what the Cameron had ordered as of yet.

"Yes, it arrived this morning. I guessed it was for you cause there was a B on it" he picked up that packaged and frowned at it again, hearing an annoying tune which he had not heard in a long time run through his mind.

"Open it up!" said Bee, bouncing slightly on his hydraulics like a kid at Christmas. Finally the package had arrived, he had worried that it wasn't going to turn up which would mean he would have to pay back the money form the card transaction. "Please" he added, remembering his manners but it only served to make him sound more childish than ever.

"All right, keep your hair on," said Sam, begging to open the box, "if you had any to keep on anyway" he added after receiving a glare from his car which was quite a feet.

There was a lot of packaging in this box, mainly pieces of shredded paper with some Styrofoam, which was strange. Slowly shifting through the piles of paper, Sam began to wonder again what would need this type of protection for a journey. Then his hand felt something and he froze. No, it couldn't be…surely Bee wouldn't do such a thing.

Yes he would, this was Bee he was talking about.

Extracting a brown Furby from the box and holding it at arms length, Sam looked absolutely horrified at it, "Bee, what were you thinking?"

Bumblebee frowned, "What? It's cute and it only cost a couple of dollars"

"Cute?" Sam had to mentally stop himself from yelling, "Bee, you do realise what this is don't you?"

At the silent but expectant response, the boy turned to his car and grinned wickedly. There was no point in trying to explain to the other about what a Furby was, he could damn well learn himself, "This thing will annoy you in five minuets. Have fun with it for a while"

Placing the brown thing, which either had its batteries out or was asleep, onto Bee's dashboard Sam turned to leave.

"No it won't" said Bee, sounding extremely happy and more curious about the small creature inside his cabin now that ever, "I looked up on it and a lot of people liked them."

"Yeah…you'll learn. I'm off, if you want to go for a drive later do so but don't let my parents see you going out again. They nearly killed me last time," Sam said.

The Furby laughed.

--

Several hours later at the lookout, Bumblebee was quite happily enjoying playing with the Furby. He had no clue as to why Sam didn't like the thing, it proved to be quite amusing and full of little quirks. It had taken him several minuets to read the instruction booklet and he was well underway with teaching the little thing to talk and interact with him. He was so engrossed with everything that he did not notice Ironhide turn up until the older mech was standing right above him, "By Primus, what is that thing?" asked the gruffer mech.

Slightly startled, Bee initially jumped but then grinned at the weapon specialist, "It's a Furby" he replied happily.

The older mech frowned and then sat down, "A Furby? Why do I know that?"

Bee shrugged and went back to playing with the little brown creature that had decided to play some form of game now and was getting Bee to join in. Of course the little yellow mech was more than happy to oblige. It was a rather interesting experience, Ironhide reflected, watching Bee playing with the creature that after checking on the World Wide Web turned out to be a child's toy from Hasbro. In a lot of ways, Bee was still a sparkling but that's probably what kept them all going. Even though the countless battles and losses, the group had always relied on Bee to be obnoxiously happy and always alive. Even when he was hurt, the little scout would try to keep going.

The Furby blew a raspberry, causing Bee to laugh. Ironhide frowned and shook his head, "Bee you are the strange, you know that"

Bee nodded, knowing fine well it was better to agree with the others. As Optimus had said, he was a magnet for trouble no matter what the situation was so there was always going to be teasing and other such things surrounding the youngest member. Not that he minded much, it was always the way it had been ever since they had left Cybertron.

That caused him to involuntarily look at the sky with a longing expression, which usually he reserved only for times when everything was nice and quiet and there wasn't a certain large cannon wielding mech around. Ironhide chuckled, "You're far to easy to read…but I suppose"

"Feed me!" came the voice of the Furby.

Ironhide glared at it, whilst Bee just pressed down on the creatures tongue using a car radio anttenor he had found.

"You were saying?" Bee asked, turning back to the other. Ironhide shook his head, "You're thinking of…"

"Feed me!" came the voice again, a little more insistent this time if that was possible.

Bee did so and then closed it's eyes to make it go to sleep, for Ironhide's sake at least. "Yeah, I was" he replied, making sure that the toy was indeed not going to start talking again.

Ironhide shook his head, "You shouldn't dwell on it to much, ya know. It doesn't do you any…"

Now the Furby was singing, something random and in gibberish. Bee took the hint and tried to pick it up but it wouldn't stop speaking all of a sudden.

"You funny"

"All right, go to sleep"

"No, playtime"

"No sleep"

"La la la la la la"

"Will you turn that thing off?"

"No turn off, play!"

"I can't turn it off"

"La la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Bee turn it off"

"Play with Furby and sing songs!"

"But…"

"No buts, turn it off"

"La la la la!"

" LA LA LA LA LALLLLLLLLL LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

There was a sound of moving metal and Ironhide's canons were out, "Bumblebee!"

"Okay"

"No, no turn off. You cannot turn me off. Not fair NOT FAIR!"

"Right, there we go"

The Furby was quiet and did not move as Bumblebee turned it off and placed it back down onto the ground. Actually it was peaceful again which was nice and unintentually he sighed in relief.

"Why do you always get annoying things?" Ironhide's gruffness came across.

Bee shrugged and went to reply when slowly the Furby's eyes opened.

--

Four nights later, Bee was back in the garage trying to get to sleep. However a certain brown Furby was more intent on playing I-spy for the nine thousandths and twenty-second time. Now he understood exactly why Sam had been so horrified at the idea but there was no way he could get the damn thing to shut up. Even locking it in a cupboard and not helped. It had resulted in Sam's mother believing she was going stark raving crazy and running around the house with a broom. So the Furby was firmly locked back in the garage with Bee and was going to be thrown into the charity bag tomorrow. This of course meant another night of no recharge time for Bee as the Furby had somehow managed to gain more than just a comprehension but also a constant nagging protocol that forbade it to shut up and offline.

"I-spy with my little eye…" the Furby started.

Bee let out a long wheezing sound, maybe just maybe if he didn't respond to the annoying thing it would shut up for an hour or two and he could have some peace and quiet. It wasn't going to happen though, he already knew that but it didn't hurt to hope right?

There was a silence for a brief second whilst the Furby waited for an answer to the question. It wasn't going to get one, Bee was fragged off with the whole thing and just wanted tomorrow to arrive. Only one more night, just one little night to get through and then he would be free of the damn thing forever.

"Bee! Answer!" came the shrill demand but Bee just remained still.

"Answer" the threat was a little strange sounding but it wasn't going to work. Not tonight, Bee swore to himself.

"ANSWER!" the yell was surprisingly loud and Bee hated the fact that the garage door masked half the sounds of this annoying piece of junk. Why had he been so stupid and bought the thing in the first place?

The Furby was waffling again, Bee's vocabulary from the web had some picked up some interesting things and waffling was definitely a fun word to describe what was going on with the monstrous little thing right now. _Just offline and ignore it. It's going tomorrow_ Bee thought to himself as he checked the time. 2:01am.

3:04am

"Bee play with me! I'll make you play. La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

3:10am

"I know you're not asleep. Let's play peek-a-boo. Peek-a-boo…..Peek-a-boo….PEEK-A-BOO!"

3:12am

"LA LA LAL LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

3:33am

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

3:41am

"I-spy…come on, I-spy. It's so easy it's unreal! Come on, you ain't going to sleep that easy pal"

3:42am

"See I told you that you…hey you got bigger…what you doing? No I command you to stop! This is Not Fair! I demand that you…"

10:90am

Sam made his way to the garage with the charity bag whistling quite happily to himself. Today he was getting rid of that blooming Furby and life was going to be back to normal. He smiled and pulled at the door. It was locked, that was strange. Bee generally didn't lock the door and usually by this time in the morning was honking his horn to be out and about. "Bee?" he called, thankful his parents were at work and it was a teacher's day at school.

Upon no response, Sam made his way around to the window and looked through the dirty glass, as he had not cleaned it properly for ages. The car was definitely there but didn't respond to his tapings or calls. Making his way around to the front again, he tried to door and then heard of soft click under his shoe. Looking down he saw the remains of something and as he picked them up he couldn't help but laugh. It was the Furby, completely and totally destroyed.

"Oh Optimus and Ironhide are going to have a field day with you Bee" he muttered as he headed out to place the remains in the bin where they firmly belonged.

--

Meanwhile, at the Lennox family ranch it was little Annabel's birthday and Ironhide quietly stood outside in his truck form listening to the tiny girl squeal with delight at the presents she was receiving.

"Oh…look what Uncle Ernie got you sweetie. A white Furby" came Sarah Lennox's voice.

Ironhide blinked and re-played the audio file to check he had just heard those words correctly. He suddenly felt as though things were going to really get bad for him now, "Dam you Bumblebee…you and your curiosity is going to kill me!" he grumbled as quietly as he could manage.


	2. Chapter 2

Curse of the Furby

Chapter 2

Author's note: I wasn't going to plan on continuing this one but somehow it's struck and the Furby's want revenge. Poor old Bee, this is probably going to end up something rather odd and crazy but we'll have to see what happens with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you all come back for some more.

AN2: Sorry it's short but it works this way.

"Bee I hate you"

Looking up from the lying position he was in, Bee frowned at the rather cranky Ironhide and tried to recall what he had done now in order to annoy the gun totting autobot. There wasn't anything that rapidly sprung to mind unless it was something from a while ago but all in all Bee had been a good quiet bot of late and couldn't see what he had done to annoy the other at all. "Why? What have I done now?" he asked, feeling rather curious.

Ironhide flopped down next to Bee and exhaled loudly, "Annabel's got a Furby"

It took a full twenty-two seconds for this information to process through into Bee's central computer; mull itself over and then caused stifled laughter to escape from the smaller bot. He tried his best to hide it but failed dramatically.

"It ain't funny, she insists on taking it everywhere with her. It's your fault" Ironhide attempted to be angry but couldn't as it was rather amusing watching the little yellow warrior wriggle about on the floor of the look out.

Bee pushed himself up to his elbows in order to gain a little more balance, "How's it my fault? I didn't get her the blooming thing"

Ironhide just glared at him, "You were the one who started this all off by buying one"

Shaking his head, Bee looked out over the view, "That thing got blown up I'll have you know. Anyway why would I subject anyone to such a terror?"

"Cause you would, you like weird little things" Ironhide rubbed his optics sleepily, trying to dispel the creatures constant singing from his mind as Annabel had been left in him with the damn thing whilst Lennox went shopping.

Bee shrugged, "I don't like little weird things"

"Don't get me started on half of the stories I know about a certain little minibot and all the trouble he used to cause" grumbled the older mech.

The comment only caused Bee to groan playfully but continue to chuckle, "So who bought her the Furby?"

"Uncle Ernie"

Bee sighed, "Well go and complain at him about it then"

"I don't know uncle Ernie" replied Ironhide though it was obvious that the older mech was trying not to go into a recharge. Bee chortled a little more lightly and went back to his visual of the darkening city.

"You can always take the batteries out of it, that's supposed to shut them up but I could be wrong" waiting on the older mechs gruff reply, Bee was surprised when none came.

"Hide?" he asked turning.

Head lulled forward and optics dimmed off, Ironhide looked quite at peace in the recharge state. A sly grin crossed Bee's features but he knew better than to try anything whilst the gunslinger was asleep.

"Heh dozy old mech, you'll have to put up with a lot more than talking Furby's before she's done growing up" he mused to himself and then frowned slightly. What was that sound? It was a high-pitched voice that was singing a song.

Carefully he tuned his audios into it and felt a stab of fear, "Go to sleep and I'll play with Bee," sang an all to familiar tune.

No, it couldn't be. Please Primus no!

From a small compartment somewhere around Hide's chest level, a door opened and a white Furby rolled out and landed on the grass with a happy laugh.

Bee backed away from it instantly, feeling more afraid of it than he really should have been.

"Play with me Bee, we'll be best of friends" came the white monsters reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of the Furby 3

Author's note: Well I'm continuing this fic on though not sure how it's going to go. Thanks to all the reviewers and comments, it's great to know I'm so loved with this rather weird fic. Yes Bee is going to run very fast I can tell you.

--

Chapter 3

The first thing Sam noticed when he got out of school was that Trent was sulking in detention and his angle was nowhere in sight. That didn't bother him to much, as she had already told him that there were things she had to do that afternoon but what made him worry just a bit more was that there was no familiar bright yellow Cameron sitting patiently in the school car park.

There wasn't even a black pick up or a rescue vehicle waiting – he still had troubles trying to explain that one to his school friend's well acquaintances – which ruled out the possibility that Bee had blown a gasket or something.

No, not even Optimus was standing there so at least he didn't have to pretend to have an uncle Ernie who drove a truck for a living.

Something about this situation felt bad, real bad and Sam didn't yet know why.

Picking up his phone, he dialled the number that Bee frequently used to call him and waited.

"SAM! HELP!" came a yell so loud that Sam practically dropped the phone.

"Bee!" he hissed, sure that someone would have heard the bots rather loud sound ring straight through his head and out his opposite ear, "What on Earth are you yelling about?"

"Furbysattackingmecan'tgetaway,nohelpanywayelse,help" came a garbled reply.

"Whoa, slow down and run that by me again?" Sam said, unable to understand a single word of what was just said.

"FURBIES!"

--

about thirty minuets later when Sam got home, the teen who had saved the world was completely lost as to what was going on. Calling Optimus and the others had resulted in a bit of an argument between the group and plus the small fact that Ironhide appeared to have gone into such a deep recharge was doubly worrying him. It had to be some form of trick from the Decepticon's; it couldn't possibly be Furby's could it?

However he paused and stared at a rather mangled looking truck that was parked squirrelly in the street. It looked fairly ordinary, though a bit odd for a haulage truck to be in the middle of a suburban street, but there were thousands of tiny holes in the side of it and the driver was strapped to the seat with sticky tape and kept muttering 'gag gag whoop' all the time.

As carefully as he could, Sam made his way around to his house, noting all the wreckage and tire tracks. Boy his parents were going to kill him for this one, Bee was so going to be in trouble. Shaking his head, Sam took in a deep breath, "Bee there better be a good explanation for this otherwise…"

He froze at the sight that greeted him.

And then laughed.

A very terrified Bee was hiding behind the shed with what appeared to be the picnic blanket over his head, whilst emitting very strange noises of fear. Sam shook his head and moved over to the little bot, "Bee, come on. You been watching horror movies again or something?"

That was an experience he would rather forget, introducing Bee to The Thing has resulted in probably one of the worst sleepless nights of his life. But according to Ironhide it wasn't the first time that Bee had gotten terrified at a horror movie as apparently sparklings have an extremely good vocal range when convinced that zombies are going to eat them[1.

Slowly Bee peeked out and shook his head, "No, the Furby's" he said, sounding like a two year old.

Sam sighed, "Bee there are no…"

"Ah human return…."

"Play with us"

"Feed me with him"

"Peek-a-boo"

"I-spy with my little eye"

"Gag Gag Oop"

Sam turned to find hundreds of Furby's coming out of the ground, the walls and plant pots, out of the drain pipes, the water fountain and virtually anywhere that they could do so.

Sam backed up, bumping into Bee's knee as the white, blue, black and brown creatures somehow kept on coming towards them. He couldn't remember a time he had felt more out of place in a situation than coming across Bee in the junkyard all those months ago. He wanted to yell and scream very loudly but couldn't. This situation was just messed up.

He didn't want to be killed by a Furby, where was the dignity in that?

"Kill the human, kill the bot"

"Destroy the pair for what they did"

"Attack formation"

"Play death"

The final two words started to repeat with horrible unison and also a rather familiar twang that had Sam instantly thinking of Hoover Dam. No way, it couldn't possibly be that? Could it?

"Bee? Any ideas?"

The bot shook his head, "I tried shooting at them but they deflected it"

"What? How can a stupid toy deflect your gun?"

Bee just shrugged and stood up, pulling Sam to safety and trying to figure a way out of this. He was already low on energy after having to run all the way here and go around the block more than a few times. "This is not good at all"

"You're telling me! Next time you buy a Furby make sure it's not possessed!" yelped Sam as Bee dodged back from the first Furby's that were launched towards them via a kids see-saw. "Or at least a one that doesn't have so many friends that are equally possessed!"

"Well how I was supposed to know that I was buying a possessed Furby. The information didn't say anything about it" said Bee, now forced to hop about to avoid getting hit by the monsters.

"Who the hell did you buy it off?" Sam yelled, grabbing a black one that was attempting to bite into his skin after it had landed on him which was promptly chucked to the ground.

Bee checked quickly, "Username ConFre"

Sam blinked, "What?"

"ConFre"

"Oh please don't tell me that's what I think it is…Bee you idiot!" Sam knew that now they were in serious trouble indeed.

Then his phone rang and Mikeala's number showed on the caller ID, "Mikeala! Call Optimus and get the re-enforcements here now! We're about to be eaten by Furby's!" he half shouted.

"Okay…so I guess you don't want to know that you're currently on the news right now" came her rather subdued reply.

--

[1 Reference to Karategal's 'Nightmare' fanfiction link here: . I highly recommend that you go and read it cause it is a cool story.

--

Author's end note: yes I'm evil like that but hopefully I've not gone too off the ball with this one. Hehe poor Bee and Sam, try and get out of this one boys.

Oh and a cookie to anyone who can work out who Username ConFre is.


	4. Chapter 4

Curse of the Furby 4

THE END

Author's note: Well yeah all my reviewers get cookies as the username was extremely easy to guess but I was having a bit of a brain lapse at the time. Sorry for the time that this has taken to update but I was on holiday so yeah but this is the final chapter and hopefully it'll be worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Usual routine, don't own the now implicated Frenzy or the game he's playing either (wow) and please don't sue me for writing this daft but lovely fic.

--

Well, things just couldn't get any worse now could they?

At least that was what Optimus had thought driving down the suburban streets to the house where the apparently rather freaky Furby's were holding Sam and Bumblebee hostage or trying to destroy them…the information was becoming rather confused. At first he had thought the whole thing was a complete joke, probably some prank invented to relieve the boredom of his men but upon finding Ironhide sparked out – literally – at the look out and then the human's broadcasting the event over the international news…today was not going to be a good day.

Already he had to cut the lines to the government twice because they were yelling at him loudly about the agreement to not reveal themselves, the military were being clueless in every sense of the word as they had no explanation – but thankfully Maggie Smith had seen some sense and was trying to hack the signal with the help of her friend with regular updates feeding through from her laptop. Wireless technology was a pretty good invention and one that Optimus had decided to investigate further as he had a sneaky suspicion he knew where it came from.

Slowing down, the red Peterbuilt truck with the blue flame design found himself completely blocked from getting to the house by literally hundreds of reporters, medical and police cars and a vast military out pour which made the events in Mission City look like a children's game.

Bee was going to pay severely for this.

A chirp from a nearby medical van altered the leader to the fact that Ratchet was a little closer to the scene but was firmly blocked off by everything.

Mikeala came rushing through the crowds and instantly clambered into the truck's cabin and nearly jumped at the hologram that was sitting next to her. "Whoa! Don't give me anymore of a heart attack Optimus…where on earth did you meet him?"

Prime didn't quite know what to make of her comment, the Autobots had copied the images of various humans in order to not appear driverless and he was rather happy with this one. The form was of a man in his early forties who could have easily been in any war with a hardened expression, cropped blond hair and many battle scars running down his arms, back and legs though these were hidden under a red chequered shirt and faded blue jeans.[1

"I…" he started and then shuddered as an explosion ripped through the air, sending up a cascade of blue smoke.

"Please tell me that's one of Bee's attacks?" said Mikeala trying not to get hysterical over the whole situation.

The hologram shook it's head, "No…any ideas about how to get closer to this mess?"

"Other than the fact that you're an 18 wheeler that can run over everything, not really" mused Mikeala rather dryly.

--

This day now officially ranked at the number one spot of the most horrible day of his life, it was even worse than the time that he had gone to school in a bright pink shirt or when he had been sick down the front of Mrs Carson's prized cat Felix. Sam was fighting for his life with bloody Furby's! The most annoying toy that was ever created in history and they were trying to kill him and Bee.

Why was his life possessed with really bad and stupidly random things?

So far they had tried a number of ways to get out of this mess but out of seven different attempts things had slowly gotten worse and more destructive with each new idea.

Idea number one had been to fire at the Furby's with a high-pressure water gun, which had resulted in a load of very wet and pissed off Furby's.

Idea number two had been to try and kick them out of the way/step on them which had resulted in a very sore toe for Sam and one of the little blighters stuck in Bee's kneecap.

Idea number three had seemed like a good idea at the time which involved tricking the Furby's into the garage and locking them in but they had smashed their way out and now had hold of his dad's power tools.

Idea number four wasn't even worth mentioning though the result was plainly noticeable as Sam was now sporting several cuts to his hand.

Idea number five would have involved the military helping out but Lennox wasn't in command of them right now and hence it was dropped pretty quickly.

Idea six was to wait for the other Autobots to get their afts into gear but the news teams had pretty much put that one to the end within two and a half seconds of it being suggested.

And the final idea that had just been tried had failed dramatically, causing the garden statue to now turn into a rather lively water feature which was soaking not only the new grass and path, plus autobot and human but also virtually everyone within a fifty foot radius.

Now sitting on top of the garage roof, whilst Bee lamely played shoot the Furby which resulted in a few of them exploding but making the tiny monsters continue to come at them with the lawn mower and cutting sheers, Sam decided that this really had to stop sometime soon.

There was no way he was going to live this one down at school.

That was if he got out of this alive.

"Sam?" came Bee's thoughtful voice.

Sam wiped water away from his eyes, "Yeah Bee?"

Another explosion saw several Furby's go boom rather dramatically, "I've just thought of something"

"What? And if it's who you bought these things off then I worked out that one a while ago"

"Well…if it is Frenzy, wouldn't he need to be nearby?" Bee said, shifting a little as cramp was developing in his legs and the damn dead Furby was annoying him somewhat.

Sam thought about this for a few seconds and frowned, "But surely he would have reprogrammed them from the factory?"

Bee shook his head, "That would mean he would be working with humans" another explosion with several shocked cries of 'no fair', "What if he's nearby? Surely then we can get someone to do something?"

Sam grabbed his phone again and prayed it would work. It did and quickly he called Mikeala. "Mikky! Listen, me and Bee have worked this mess out"

"What? How do you mean? Are you all right?" Mikeala sounded worried.

"Yeah we're fine, look if the others are here you need them to try and locate the little runt Frenzy…you know that little silver jerk you cut the head off with the hacksaw?" he heard a giggle, "Bee bought the first one off him via E-bay which means he must be controlling these things remotely"

More of the Furby's were going pop now but they kept on re-appearing from every possible place. His mother was going to kill him later on.

There was a pause at the end of the phone, Mikeala obviously relaying the information to Optimus and the others. "Okay, we'll find Frenzy, you two just stay alive"

Bee passed Sam the baseball bat, "Yeah, like that's going to be easy"

--

Maggie continued to type, fascinated by the signal and recognising it easily now. She had spent some considerable time working with the Autobots so was aware of the different signal types and what they all meant. She was the official human expert on them but even this one was causing her a couple of problems.

Her phone went and she answered whilst still typing away, "I'm still working…"

"There's no time to explain. We believe that Frenzy is using a computer to control the Furby's that are attacking Sam and Bee" came Optimus's voice and Maggie frowned but continued to listen, "We've narrowed it down to two different ones, could you work out which one it is and stop the signal?"

"Sure, give me a moment" going through the various computer signals in that street was next to second nature, Grant had shown her how to do it easily and it had turned out to be a very good way of keeping surveillance on Sam and a few others in the area. Hell she loved her job now.

The two computers were easy to detect and after a couple of firewall dodges and other things she found herself staring at the most unusual thing possible.

Surely this had to be some form of strange glitch.

It wasn't…

But how on earth had the little decepticon freak found out about this?

She shook her head and began to get the game matrix information up to see just how he was controlling everything.

"Mikky, you're not going to believe how Frenzy's controlling everything"

"Is it some form of super advanced computer software he's dug into someone's home computer?" came the reply, god the girl had been watching a little to much sci-fi recently by the sounds of things.

Maggie couldn't hide her laughter as the screen filled with the image of a brown plain, blue sky and a central character with the name Frinzieme glistening above it's head and loads of creatures running around to attack a rather large central statue which was smashing it's way through everything.

"He's playing World of Warcraft"

--

Four hours later…

Judy pulled out the dead Furby from Bee's kneecap, allowing the small Transformer to convert back into the bright yellow car with a happy bleep. The pair had become friends after Sam had introduced them and since they both shared the common interest of looking after the boy it made them quite a team to deal with, but generally Bee was an old softy.

"There you go, all sorted out now. No more running around with Furby's for you" she gently scolded, petting the cars hood gently.

A bob of the axels was all she got in reply but Judy guessed that Bee was extremely sleepy and was planning on having a really long nap.

Heading back to the front of the house, she smiled at seeing everything cleared away excluding the red truck, yellow medical vehicle and now a rather disgruntled black pick up that appeared to be wobbling about on it's wheels.

Captain Lennox also stood off to the side, looking just as wobbly whilst at the top of the street she could see another car coming towards them, which would probably contain either her husband or Maggie. There was always so much going on nowadays that sometimes Judy forgot just what was going on.

Not that it mattered much, it meant she had a much more interesting social life and could out gossip half the women in the street which all worked out nicely.

It was indeed Maggie who clambered out of the car, which was a pretty ordinary V8 and she grinned at the rather subdued looking lot that was gathered outside the Witwicky's household, "Well, they found out how he was controlling those things through the game" she said cheerily.

"But what about capturing him?" asked Sam, nursing a small brandy to take away the shock of everything.

Maggie looked a little sheepish but Lennox guessed what that meant, "The little screwball got away yes?"

"Well…not exactly" she started.

--

Somewhere in the vast mountains…

"Put me down!" moaned Frenzy as Barricade firmly kept hold of the little crazy runt in order to ensure that he wasn't going to go off anywhere soon.

"You really think you deserve it after the trouble you caused!" shot the police car with the wrong words printed on the side, "You could have brought us all down you realise that!"

Frenzy huffed, "All I wanted to do was complete that stupid level, how was I supposed to know that by interfacing with the Furby's their matrix's would get screwy"

Barricade dropped the mini-decepticon down to the ground and kicked him roughly, "If anyone finds out about this" he started to threaten.

"Finds out about what?" came an all to familiar voice from behind them.

--

It was the middle of the night, extremely quiet and all was well.

The house had been sorted, the garden had begun to be repaired and Judy had calmed Ron down extremely quickly without much hassle.

Sam was fast asleep in his bed and Mikeala was back at hers also fast asleep. Ironhide and Lennox had disappeared off earlier on with the white Furby completely back to normal and no trace of Frenzy's game obsessed plans fixed within it anymore.

The others had gone back to their locations but Bee found himself unable to properly go into a recharge cycle, which was annoying him somewhat. Hazily he clicked onto the Internet and began searching again, avoiding anything to do with e-bay as it sounded like a much safer option.

There were a lot of reports about the Furby incident but most of it had been passed up as a fake and he was some sort of film prop. Well whoever had come up with that excuse was certainly going to get a bop on the head when he caught up with them.

Slowly the hours dwindled away and Bee began to feel extremely sleepy and finally shut down completely into a nice quiet oblivion.

Across the street, a pair of sparkling crystal eyes blinked in the night sky before a Furby was picked up and removed quietly from the scene.

END

[1 Reference to Define Human [Link: and We'll Carry On [Link: by Wah-Keetcha

Authors end note: Well finally this is finished and hope it's worth it. Not that funny but I couldn't really think of anything else to go along with everything. And yes there will be a sequel that won't be linked to Furby's in anyway shape or form but I thought it would be fun.

Tell me what you thought of it and I hope you'll read the next one when I get it done

Thankos muchos to every last reviewer for spurring me on with this tale.


End file.
